


Kiss Me Once (Before You Go)

by SymphonySoldier97



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, getting caught, just a little, nothing too crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldier97/pseuds/SymphonySoldier97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam makes toward the door, he tightens his grip on Sam’s hand and pulls him back in for another, harder kiss, relishing the cute little “umph” sound his boyfriend makes in the back of his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Once (Before You Go)

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting a ton today since I found all these unpublished stories in my tumblr drafts. This was written for the amazing wolfhero over on tumblr. She's pretty much my soulmate.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“If we don’t get another call.” Reid looks at his hands in Sam’s. He kinda likes the way Sam’s tanned, callused ones envelop his own pale hands. It reminds him of what else he likes about Sam’s hands. 

Reid leans forward, rising up on his toes to ask for a kiss, which Sam gladly gives. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Reid nods, but when Sam makes toward the door, he tightens his grip on Sam’s hand and pulls him back in for another, harder kiss, relishing the cute little “umph”   
sound his boyfriend makes in the back of his throat. To his credit, Sam doesn’t miss a beat, wrapping his arms around Reid and running a hand down to the small of his pretty boy’s back. 

Reid wishes they weren’t at the office. He wants to be picked up so he can wrap his legs around Sam’s hips. So Sam can push him up against a wall and drive him wild- 

“Ahem.” 

Reid startles at the sound of Hotch’s voice, jumping back from Sam. “I, uh, Hotch, hi, I was just um-“ 

Hotch merely holds up a hand to stop the babbling. “Hello, Sam. Reid, we’re headed to Atlanta, wheels up in thirty.” 

“Uhokay yeah, great, I’ll um-“ But Hotch is already up the stairs to his office. Reid sighs, realizing he’s still trying to fix his hair and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m never going to live this down." 

Sam’s blushing a deep red even as he smiles. "Was it worth it?" 

And suddenly Reid can’t be embarrassed anymore. He feels himself matching Sam’s grin as he leans forward and plants one last warm kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Reid tries to follow when Sam pulls back, but Sam just laughs and gives him a gentle shove. "You’d better hurry. You’ve got life-saving to do." 

Reid snorts, but picks up his go bag with one last wave. “I’ll miss you.” 

Sam grins, and Reid is pretty sure it’s the loveliest thing he’s ever seen. “Miss you, too.”


End file.
